jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Karera Sakunami
is a character featured in JoJolion. Appearance Karera is a young woman of slim build and average height. She has long, dark hair and her bangs are styled into multiple, large curls, similar to those of Giorno Giovanna. On her head, she wears a fish-print bandanna. Her outfit consists of a dark-colored bralette with a zipper in the front, a long vest, and a pair of shorts. Attaching her shirt and shorts is a pair of suspenders. During her first appearance, she wears a pair of heeled gladiator sandals. Later on, she wears striped thigh high socks with a pair of ocean-themed heels decorated with stars and seashells. Personality She hates to dwell on the past, going so far as to completely avoid associating herself with it, except for her unrequited love for Josefumi Kujo. She is also a successful con-woman, using her Stand to accomplish her cons and make enough money to get by on her own. Karera is impulsive and she carelessly uses her money on things she doesn't need, like gambling and a new computer. Abilities Karera's Stand Love Love Deluxe gives her control over other people's hair, growing it on their heads and even on other things that they had touched, such as a grilled chicken ball or an ATM's LCD screen. Synopsis History Karera is introduced as a mysterious woman who lures Josuke into a back alley, having mistook him for another person. She is revealed to have some familiarity with Yoshikage Kira and Josuke's other half. She's eventually convinced that Josuke was the one she mistook him for after he uses his Stand to obtain her name through the card in her back pocket wallet. After the exchange, she borrows money from him and swindles a free meal from a yakitori shop by producing a hair from a tsukune using a Stand ability. Later she and Josuke go to a cafe in downtown Morioh where she shoves various items in a plastic bag, before eating bread with sugar and soy sauce, later offering it to Josuke claiming it tastes like Sukiyaki. After she cleans the spaces in between her toes with a napkin dipped in water, she walks into the bathroom with an old man using her Stand power to grow hair on his head which is interrupted by Josuke, who mistakenly thought she was prostituting herself. She later explains to Josuke that she gets paid growing hair on the heads of men (while they are in her Stand's radius), and replies to Josuke's interrogation of her that she loves him, not caring for her family and that she lives in the present. Immediately after that she yells at two men for staring at her before leaving the cafe. Outside the cafe, Karera shows Josuke the photo of his other half, herself and Yoshikage Kira in addition to calling him by his real name, before using her Stand to steal an ATM card belonging to one of the men she yelled at. She later uses her Stand to get the number of the ATM and steal money to 'treat' Josuke, when in reality she went shopping to buy various items including a computer for her dream as a fashion designer before going in a cab planning on going to Kira's apartment and Josefumi's house, using her Stand in the process to scam the cab driver into a free ride. Afterwards, they walk down the road to Kira's place before Josuke told her that Kira was dead, causing her to break down under the assumption that he was murdered and reveal to him that Kira owned a Rokakaka Tree in addition of disposing of several more. Then Josuke spots one of the A. Phex Brothers and asks if she knew him, which she denies. Shortly after she is lit aflame by the older brother's ability and extinguished by Soft & Wet before later fleeing. Soon after, she feels guilty for abandoning Josuke, realizing it was her fault they were attacked and she had involved him. Karera uses her Stand to light the older of the twins on fire and the two are killed quickly afterward. Following their defeat, she tells Josuke that she likes him, and she will be sticking around Morioh for a while longer. She reveals that she can tell he made an "equivalent exchange" with Kira, and then, after mentioning that they will see each other again at some unknown time in the future, she leaves him without another word about the situation. Gallery KareraSakunami.png|Karera's first appearance 0044-026.jpg JoJolionPictureFrame.jpg Jojolion 45 Page 27.png Trivia * She draws a similar appearance and Stand's ability to insert hair into whatever she touches with Yukako Yamagishi. Also like Yukako, she seems to have an unrequited crush, in this case on Josefumi Kujo. * It is implied that she is currently homeless and ran away from home. * She was involved in an incident with Yoshikage Kira which dates back six months after the earthquake which involves the Rock Humans causing the Aphex Brothers to chase after her. * Karera says she wants to be a fashion designer, but she is not good at drawing. References Site Navigation Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users